


Simple Touch

by sourgummybearz



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, smut for days, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgummybearz/pseuds/sourgummybearz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Kirk ever find out what his dreams want him to know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I should state that I have dysgraphia and I had a friend (long time ago) who helped me edit this, so if there is any grammar mistakes or anything, I wouldn't know. Because I have a hard time understanding because of my disability. I also moved this work from Wattpad (because lets face it, this place is better). If I do plan to make more of this story or other fanfics, I would need people help, so let me know if you're interested :D.

Captain James T. Kirk lay in bed turning, twisting back and forth, unable to stop thinking about one thing. It was his unconscious brain craving.... No, wanting, something he couldn’t live without. A strange sensation ran through the back of his spine giving him a warm fuzzy feeling. He could almost picture it in his mind, it was something thicker than water, something strange.

“Blood”

It was not just normal blood with its bright apple red; it was the light green tone of a bell pepper. The green liquid slowly spilled onto kirk, dripping from his crotch down to his legs. He let out a soft moan not really understanding what his mind was telling him. Then, slowly Kirk’s brain gave him another image; something his body craved. A figure slowly appeared in his mind as if it was being transported there. The figure was a little bit taller than Kirk himself. Covered in darkness, Kirk could only make out some features of the figure. It had short black hair, and pointy ears, its body was stood tall with hands clasped behind its back. Slowly the figure started to walk towards him, with a cold look in its eyes gazing down at Kirk’s body. The figure suddenly began to speak.

“Can I help you captain?”

The figure slowly went down on its knees, reaching up towards Kirk stiff shaft. Kirk studied the body and managed to whisper, “S-Spock..?”

Kirk leaned back arching back and moaning with pleasure, he wanted Spock’s hot touch, wanted to take him in, wanted to be his. He felt a soft warm hand around his hard cock rubbing it hard and squeezing. The captain moaned, looking down at Spock and seeing the lust in his eyes. Spock slowly began to peel off his uniform. Suddenly a bed started to appear under Kirk, letting him lay flat on his back.

He watched Spock longingly as he stripped off each piece of clothing. Spock’s pale green skin was shimmering under a light that was cast mysteriously upon him. Kirk grabbed on to the bed sheets biting his lip and wondering what Spock had planned for him. Would he make Kirk beg for more, or make the young captain his toy… Kirk didn't care at this. All he wanted was to feel Spock’s body against his, to feel the difference between Vulcan and Human. To feel…

“Love.”

His thoughts were interrupted by Spock’s cold body pressing down on his stomach.“Are you ready Captain?”Spock said as if he was just carrying out any normal order.

Kirk looked up at Spock“I never imagined you out of all people would want to have sex with me.”Spock stared at him for a moment opening and closing his mouth as if trying to figure to out what to say.

“Captain, I must remind you that this is merely a dream, all of your, 'Human' desires are coming from your own imagination. I am only here to carry out those desires.”

Before letting Kirk speak again, Spock slowly positioned himself above Kirk’s crotch. Slowly easing himself down onto kirk and letting him enter his tight ass. Kirk watched as Spock winced, not knowing where to put his hands first. Kirk reached out and grabbed a hold of Spock’s hands gripping them softly. A quiet purr came from Spock’s mouth as he arched down onto Kirk letting his cock slide farther into him. Kirk smirked knowing Spock’s soft spot was his hands.

“S-Spock... Fuck you're really good…”Kirk moaned loudly as Spock began to ride him up and down.

“I would rather you not speak during this Captain. You talk too much,”Spock whispered.

Spock bent down towards Kirk’s face letting his tongue slip though Kirk’s lips, making sure he wasn't going to say another word. Kirk slowly bit down on his tongue, sucking on the metallic flavor; lusting after the rough texture of Spock long tongue. Kirk squeezed harder on Spock’s hand wanting to hear that purr of a moan silently fall from Spock lips and out into the open air. Spock arched his back closing his eyes tight and purring, sending a vibration though Kirk body making him jerk. Kirk thrust his hips back and forth slowly reaching towards his climax.

Kirk dug his nails into Spock’s hand ready to let his tension out and into Spock’s green, pale body; when suddenly Spock pulled out panting and looking at his bleeding hands. This surprised Spock as he darted off the bed running into the darkness and slowly disappearing from Kirk’s sight. Kirk woke up with a violent shake, fitfully moaning Spock’s name. He looked down to see his clothes were off and his hands were down his boxers. Kirk suddenly came all over his hands and well, everything else too. He sat up for a moment to catch his breath, thinking about the exotic dream that he just had, and of how much he wanted that dream to happen in real life. Slowly he climbed out of bed, taking his boxers off, and balling up his bed sheets and throwing them into the laundry basket.

Kirk was heading towards his shower when he heard a knock on his door. Looking back at the clock it read.6:35 Am.

“Shit, I overslept by 35 minutes,” Kirk hurried to get dressed and ran over to his door, looking like a hurricane came through and hit him.

He was taken aback to see Spock standing in his doorway, his hair a bit ruffled up and with his hands behind is back.

“Captain, I came to inform you that you will be boarding the USS Enterprise in 20 minutes.” Spock stated as he shook ever so slightly.

“Oh.., I thought I was going to aboard the Enterprise around 6am…” Kirk stood there dumbfounded.

Spock sighed a little bit “May I enter your home?”

Kirk moved back from the doorway, letting Spock enter his house, keying in the passcode and locking the door behind him.

“I told others that you had a rough night and that you were not going to be ready any time soon.” Spock’s hand slowly came around in front of him showing Kirk the band aid around his palm.

“Y-You… seem to have scratched me,” Spock whispered almost to himself. Kirk stood there again dumbfounded.

“Wait... We had sex?!” Kirk was trying so hard to remember what happened the night before. Looking around to see what a huge mess his room was right now. There were empty beer bottles lying haphazardly around the room.

“No, I believe we did not Captain. You simply invited me over to your room, got drunk and started to tell me how you… 'Felt' about me, and how you 'love me’. You tried to kiss me, so I knocked you out cold. However you must know that I wasn't aiming to knocking you sir.”

Kirk felt a small bump on his head, “Uh.. But when did I scratch you?” Kirk said, still dumbfounded about all that happened.

“Well, Captain. I picked you up and carried you to bed. You touched my hand… I felt what you felt, and I-I kissed you back. We did…Stuff. The moment you scratched was the moment I got… 'Scared'. And I left as fast as I could. I also went home and study the effects of alcohol on the human brain, and how it could alter your way of thinking. I-I came back to apologize for what I have done here.” Spock’s tension slowly began to rise, as his body became stiff and unable to figure out if he should do the logical or illogical thing.

“Spock.” Kirk sighed walking towards the beautiful Vulcan, putting his arms around Spock’s waist, “I do love you Spock, that is true, and what the alcohol did to me was just icing on the cake. I know I made you uncomfortable and I should be the one saying I'm sorry, not you”

Kirk let go of his waist looking at Spock.

“L-Look, I'll try to find a way to make it up to you Spock, I'm really sorry about all what happened. I-I… We can start over, just forget about this night and never talk about it again... S-pock I really am sorry. I-” As Kirk babbled on, fumbling for the right words, he felt a cold set of lips touching his.

“Fascinating,” Spock breathed as he broke the kiss. “Cap… Jim, I feel the same way about you. But make me bleed again and I'm going to hurt you.”

Kirk let out an uneasy chuckle, not knowing if Spock was trying to make a joke or if he was being serious. “Alright then Spock, I won't be so rough when we have sex.” Kirk kissed Spock’s soft lips, feeling the rush of the cold Vulcan body against his. The rich flavor that he never wanted to leave his mouth, now inter into his blood stream. Spock broke the kiss taking a step back, “Jim you're going to be late if you don't hurry up.”

Kirk sighed walking over and opening the door for Spock. “How about you come over here again tonight?”

Spock stopped halfway through the door. “Will there be alcohol?” he asked, turning around and looking at kirk.

“I promise there will be no alcohol kid.” Kirk smiled.

“I'll be waiting outside for you Jim; I wish to ride with you to the Enterprise.” He watched as Spock left his house turning back at him.

“Jim?” Spock said tilting his head slightly.

“Yes, you sexy monster?” Kirk said laughing.

“You have 10 minutes.”

Kirk looked at his clock. It was 6:45am. “Fuck.” He sneered. Kirk ran around like a hurricane trying to get ready, fixing his hair, putting on gallons of cologne, trying to be the sexiest captain that there ever was. Spock who was watching from far away, laughed to himself.


End file.
